Pain and Torment
by DharmaMaterial
Summary: Kate is enjoying the outdoors when she is attacked, raped, and brutally beaten. WARNING: Very dark. Deals with rape, violence on woman, and torture. DO NOT read if you can't stomach scenes depicting this. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ENJOY and want me to write more!


**"Pain and Torment"**  
_One-Shot by DharmaMaterial_

Kate had always loved climbing. The tree she was scaling now was tall and had branches shooting out in all directions. Ever since she was a child Kate had loved the outdoors, the thrill and the freedom. Kate had always been trapped; figuratively by her abusive father, and literally as a fugitive. So she savored every chance she had to be alone, just her and the trees. Kate loved the feel of rising towards the sky, to be able to float above the rest of the world. She loved resting on a elevated tree branch and just being able to look out over the canopy and across the island. She felt powerful. Kate was resting, at this moment, on a thick branch about a quarter of the way up the tall trunk. Her legs were draped around both sides and the branch was resting between her legs. Kate loved that feel, having the rough wood brush over her jeans, right on her crotch. There was something empowering about conquering the outdoors that excited her sexually. Kate was alone now so there was no one to feel embarrassed in front of. She rubbed her body back and forth on the branch and could feel herself getting wet. This wasn't the first time Kate had pleasured herself in the secrecy of a tree. Once she had been stimulating herself in a secluded part of the jungle and was almost caught by Jack. So she took to using the canopy of a tree, which is where she felt truly alone. That was until...

SNAP! A twig snapped below her and Kate froze. These areas have all been picked clean for food weeks ago so it was highly unlikely that it was a member of the camp. Was it the Others? The Monster? Kate heard something rustling about beneath her and it was close, pretty much right under the tree. The rough surface of the branch that felt pleasurable just a few moments ago now felt painful and Kate could feel every bead of sweat streaking down her face and off her chin. She wanted badly to maneuver her legs on top of the branch and lay perfectly horizontal but every little noise felt enhanced ten fold by the otherwise deafening silence. She could make out two figures moving beneath her, people she's never seen before. They were dressed like hillbillies; dirty clothes, rugged beards. Kate could see that they weren't wearing shoes and she found that extremely odd. They both came to a stop right under the tree, just a little below where Kate was resting.

"You got the walkie?", one of the men asked the other.

They were directly in Kate's line of view now, and she was in theirs. If they were to look up into the tree they would certainly see her. The second man tossed a walkie-talkie to the first and he held it to his mouth.

"You there Ben?", he asked.

"I'm here", a voice said through the radio. Kate surmised that it belonged to Ben.

"We left the supplies for Ethan at his drop point", the man spoke.

The words meant absolutely nothing to Kate. Who was Ethan? What supplies?

"Good", Ben replied, "than get back here quickly. I have another assignment for you."

"What's that?", the man asked, "are we gonna deal with Karl?"

"Just get back here", Ben coldly replied and turned off the communication on his end.

The second man spoke up, "so we dropped off the supplies. Was that all we had to do?"

"Luckily for us", the first man started while putting away his radio, "we're done. Ethan will have to deal with getting Claire himself."

That was a name Kate did know! What did they mean 'get' her? Kate realized that she was quite possibly looking at two of the Others, the same Others who have been terrorizing them since they crashed here. Kate felt a pit in her stomach and sweat was pouring all over her body. She knew that if they saw her it wouldn't be good. And how about Claire? Was she in danger? If so, Kate needed to warn the beach as soon as possible. The two men were just in the process of gathering their bags and packing up to leave when...

CRACK! As if the island had a wicked sense of humor the branch Kate was sitting on snapped at the trunk. She fell a few feet before landing on her backside, the branch still between her legs. The two men were just a yard away and scrambled for their weapons.

"Shit", Kate groaned in pain. She stood and turned to run but the sound of a gun loading stopped her in her tracks.

"That's good right there", one of the men called out.

Kate turned around and for the first time got a clear view of the men. Both were large built and had the same hillbilly style outfit. They also both had guns and were both aiming them right in her general direction. The first man gave a nod to the second and he began cautiously creeping up to Kate. He brushed past her closely and gazed at her belt line for any weapons.

"She's unarmed, Pickett", the second man called out.

Pickett lowered his gun. "I can see that Ryan. Grab her."

Ryan grabbed Kate's arms and twisted them behind her back, holding her in place. She groaned loudly, still sore from the scene that just transpired.

"Let go of me!" Kate screamed while trying to break free from Ryan's grasp. He had locked her arms behind her back by sliding his left one under her elbows. Kate was kicking backwards and landed a hard one right on Ryan's thigh.

"Damn it", Ryan grunted while working his knee between her legs, "you little bitch."

Pickett's voice boomed from out of view. "Hold her face, damn it!"

Ryan's right hand shot up and grabbed Kate's face by the cheeks, turning it in Pickett's direction. She could see him pacing forward menacingly. Kate stopped struggling.

"That's better", Pickett whispered harshly, "now if you're gonna start behaving yourself than we can..."

Kate spat right in his face in response, mustering up all the courage that she had. Ryan pinched her cheeks together tighter while Pickett wiped the saliva off his face, sardonically chuckling. SMACK! Pickett landed a closed fist right across Kate's jaw, causing her to slump back into Ryan's grip. Her cheeks were pinched together too tight to allow her to produce actual words, so she just let out a loud whimper. Pickett gave a nod to Ryan and he released his grip on her face.

Kate spat out a mouthful of blood and gasped for air. "You fucker."

"Next time you're getting one in the nose", Pickett threatened, "and if you've ever got one in the nose before, than you know how bad that shit stings."

Kate bottled up her anger and clenched her mouth shut, though fear and adrenaline was shooting all throughout her body.

"We're gonna have to tell Ben", Ryan spoke from behind her.

"Yeah that's one option", Pickett smirked, "I have another."

Ryan sounded hesitant. "If Ben found out he'd..."

"I don't answer to Ben", Pickett shouted defensively, "and by the way. How would he ever find out?"

Kate was so confused and she kept glancing back and forth as the men spoke. Found out about what?

Pickett ran his hand down her face, brushing away the tears of anger. "Now, we're gonna have some fun with you and you're gonna be a good little girl, otherwise we're gonna..."

Without heading a word of his warning Kate kicked her left leg up to land one on Pickett. She missed and he grabbed her leg, mid-motion, and held it up in the air.

"This bitch has got some fight in her", Ryan called out from behind her before turning his attention to Kate, "I bet you're a real animal in bed."

"Well than", Pickett said sinisterly, "I'm just gonna have to calm her down a bit."

SMACK! While still holding her left foot high in the air Pickett gave Kate a sharp kick right between the legs. All the breath shot out of her and she moaned loudly in pain. Pickett dropped her leg and grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her head back upright. He couldn't believe how feisty Kate was and he was determined, now more than ever, to break her. Kate eyes widened in fear as she could see his other hand remove a large hunting knife from off his belt.

"No please", Kate begged hysterically through tears, "I'll do whatever you want! Stop!"

Pickett held the tip of the blade to her nose while shushing her. "Now, me and Ryan here are gonna get some lovin', and if you behave yourself than you just might walk out of this." He traced the knife down Kate's face, sliding the blade between her lips. "So you're gonna be a good girl, aren't ya?"

Kate hated, more than anything, to admit defeat but the foot long hunting knife did make a compelling point. She gave a soft nod in acceptance, keeping the rest of her body frozen in place.

"Say it", Pickett teased, savoring every second of her humiliation and pushing the knife further into her mouth.

Kate shut her eyes in shame. "I'll be a good girl", she managed to mumble, "I promise."

Pickett sheathed his knife and Kate gave a mental sigh of relief. Ryan let go of her arms and pushed her forward a few paces. Kate's shoulders felt like they were on fire and her mouth was still stinging.

"Now that we're all getting along a bit better", Pickett chuckled, "start getting those clothes off."

"Listen", Kate pleaded, "I..."

Pickett interrupted harshly. "Listen princess, take your fucking clothes off or I'm gonna come over there and do it for you, and if I have to do it you're gonna get smacked."

"My camp is just down the beach", Kate tried to sound strong but her shaken voice was a dead giveaway of her fear, "if I scream than they'll hear me and..."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't act like we're stupid", Pickett smirked, "we know exactly who you are and who you're with. You're nowhere near your people."

Kate realized that she wasn't going to walk out of this with her head held high. Pickett probably had a thing against strong women and Kate surmised that if she were to belittle herself, make herself appear weak, than it might dilute his desire to put her in her place. Kate's demeanor turned into that of a scared little girl.

"Please", Kate said softly, "I'm really, really sorry I tried to fight back. Please don't hurt me."

After a moments silence to take in the spectacle Pickett and Ryan both began laughing.

"Puppy dog eyes ain't gonna work", Pickett said through laughs, "we know exactly what kind of woman you are Katharine Ann Austen, so you can save yourself the embarrassment."

Kate felt completely exposed standing before them. Just how much did they know about her? Did they know about her father? How she killed him?

"Last chance", Pickett called out while laying his hand on the handle of his knife, "or I'll cut off one of your tits, than we'll see how well you can obey."

Beaten and defeated Kate grabbed the rim of her thin tank top and lifted it over her head, revealing a white bra. She unsnapped the button on her loose fitting jeans and slid them down her legs, using her feet to kick them off. Kate was now standing before the two men in nothing but a bra and a matching pair of panties. Pickett began creeping up to her.

"Don't hurt me", Kate sniveled.

Pickett grabbed her bra strap and with one sharp motion ripped it off her chest, exposing her breasts. "That's a nice pair of tits on you", he teased, "it would be a shame to lose them."

Kate could feel every nerve in her body flared with fear and anger, but she knew that her anger would have to wait. The cool air was making her nipples hard and Pickett could tell. He cupped both his hands around her breasts and began twisting her nipples, causing Kate to moan loudly in pain. The tears were filling her eyes so that all she could make out were shapes, even the sky looked like one large blob of blue against a canvas.

"Ryan", he ordered, "get her panties."

Ryan came up from behind and grabbed the rim of Kate's panties and pulled them down, lifting her feet to slide them off. Her bare bottom was visible and Ryan landed a kiss right on it. Kate was more scared than in her entire life and, through no fault of her own, she began urinating.

"This bitch is pissing herself", Ryan mocked while laughing out loud.

Kate could feel the warm liquid streaking down her leg and felt ashamed. If Jack could see her now, he would never look at her like a grown woman ever again.

"I thought you were gonna be a good girl", Pickett whispered in her ear, "good girls don't wet themselves. Do you want to get a spanking?"

Kate sniffled in response.

Pickett tugged on her hair. "Do you?"

"Please don't spank me", Kate whimpered giving Pickett exactly what he wanted.

"Well I'm a reasonable guy, I guess that's fair", he snickered while releasing her breasts and motioning to a tree stump, "go bend over that stump and spread your legs."

Kate shamefully walked over to the broken tree and laid her chest down over it, bending her back in and elevating her bottom.

She could hear Pickett's voice. "You mind if I go first?"

"Go ahead", Ryan replied.

As Pickett began walking towards her while undoing his pants Ryan leaned himself against a tree, an audience to her suffering.

"If it's any consolation", Ryan called out, "I'll try not to tear you up too bad down there."

"He's a romantic", Pickett grinned, "I can't promise that I'll be that easy on you."

Kate dug her fingernails deep into the tree stump. She was shaking so bad that her legs were vibrating left and right and even just standing was difficult.

Pickett slapped her hard on the behind. "Bet you don't feel like a tough bitch anymore", he said coldly, "I bet you're no stranger to this position either. I bet your daddy..."

"Shut up!" Kate screamed while crying, surprising both Pickett and herself.

She didn't think she had the courage or will left to fight back like that, but hearing him mention her father stuck a deep chord. The defiance which has formally turned Pickett on was now preying upon him. How could she still have so much fight left in her? Pickett had taken to carrying a knife around his waist to feel more powerful, more like a man. However, Kate, who was stripped naked and slumped over in a degrading position, still had more of a will to resist, and was stronger.

"Just for that", Pickett gave Kate's feet a sharp kick, spreading them further apart and than grabbed her hip and propped her bottom higher in the air, "I'm gonna fuck you up the ass."

Kate almost gagged when Pickett shoved his fingers up her mouth, wetting them.

"And if you put up any more resistance", he started while moving his hand back and lubricating her ass, "well, things ain't gonna get pretty."

When he first entered her Kate screamed so loud that the jungle seemed to shake and she almost blacked out, though unfortunately for her she didn't. With each thrust Kate yelped and her cries became more intense. Her nails were dug so deep into trunk that a few of them snapped off and she began grinding her toes into the dirt. Kate had never felt so much pain in her life, and so much humiliation.

"STOP!", Kate screamed just trying to get him off, and out, of her, "I'm going to be sick! I can't breathe!"

"Be a good girl", Pickett whispered into her ear as he eased his thrusts, "keep those legs spread."

After he was done thrusting into her he pulled out and grabbed Kate by the hair, yanking her back onto the ground and onto her knees.

"Open your mouth", he commanded.

Kate was crying so loud that the order went right over her head. SLAP! Pickett's left hand sent her face reeling to the side and left a visible red hand mark right where it landed.

"Open your mouth", he repeated.

Kate dropped her mouth open as wide as it could go and shut her eyes. Though, she could still feel Pickett shove his dick insider her.

Pickett pinched her nose and held her mouth shut. "Swallow."

Kate obeyed, though right when Pickett released her she fell forward onto her hands and threw up. Afterwards she tried standing upright on her feet but her legs gave and Kate tumbled back onto her bottom. Pickett laughed at the sight and than started making his way over to Ryan.

"You're up", she heard him call out.

Ryan walked over to Kate and knelt down besides her. She was sitting curled up in a ball and massaging her backside, she could feel blood and knew that he had torn her up down there. Ryan ran his hand through her hair.

"Looks like he did quite a number on you", he said feigning care, "you aren't gonna be walking for a while that's for sure."

Kate wasn't paying attention to his words, even her crying had stopped. She was just numb all over and starred intently into the ground, her mind blank. Even when Ryan began laying Kate on her back she just obeyed, her body wasn't human anymore. There was will left in her and no resistance, they had won. Kate could feel Ryan entering her and thrusting up and down but her mind was elsewhere, back at the camp. She could see Jack and at that moment it was a more real image than anything that was happening to the shell of her body. She felt a wave of safety wash over her, and a wave of sadness. There was more than a good chance that she would never see Jack again, or feel his arms wrap around her. Her entire future with Jack and the joy that he brought to her was going to be washed away just to pleasure two sadistic men. Kate tried curling up in a ball again but was so lost in thought that she had forgotten Ryan was still on top of her. He whispered something close in her ear and licked her face but Kate didn't hear the words, and their meaning was completely lost. The sun was shining directly in Kate's eyes and added to all the other trauma being inflicted on her body, she passed out.

When Kate came to both Pickett and Ryan were standing above her bruised and battered body. She didn't know what they did to her while she was blacked out but she knew that there was no way she could move her legs.

"You want to do it?", Ryan asked.

Pickett grunted a yes in response.

Kate couldn't see clearly and for a moment thought that she was still stuck in some dream world. She saw a figure that she surmised was Pickett walk over to his pack and take out a small metal baton. Kate tried to black out again but couldn't, though she knew that she would probably be dead in a few moments anyway. The metal baton came wailing down on every inch of her body.

"Jack", she whispered before passing out again.


End file.
